This application requests funds for the partial payment of travel and conference-related expenses of US scientists (invited speakers and young/new investigators) to attend the Tenth Congress of the International Society for Biomedical Research in Alcoholism (ISBRA). This meeting will be held in Yokohama, Japan, July 2-8, 2000. The ISBRA Congresses are now the only world-wide scientific meetings for all areas of alcohol research. In addition to biomedical aspects, they also cover biobehavioral and clinical research. The ISBRA Congresses are held biennially and, since the founding of ISBRA, meetings have been held in Germany, USA, Finland, Japan, Canada, UK, Australia, and Denmark. This will be the second time since 1988 that the ISBRA Congress will be held in Japan. It will have a large impact on alcohol research not only in Japan but also the other Pacific rim countries including Australia and New Zealand and the Asian subcontinent countries. The program has been developed to complement as much as possible the program of the Year 2000 Annual Meeting of the US-based Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA), to be held the week before in Denver, Colorado. It will feature topics of priority interest to the international alcohol research community and provide opportunities for discussion of collaborative research. At the present, 57 percent of the ISBRA membership is US-based. Accordingly, attendance by US scientists is absolutely essential for the success of the meeting; 47 of the 95 proposed invited speakers will be from the USA. This application requests funding for travel and registration fee for 30 invited speakers, travel, registration fee and partial living expenses for 27 young/new investigators and partial coverage of publication costs of the Congress proceedings.